On My Mind
by BMOLove
Summary: Sabrina has fallen into a mental state called Ormitium, in which she must face her memories, her dreams, and her fears. Only Puck can enter her mind to guide her through. As they learn about each other and themselves, the main question looms: can they make it out?
1. The Beginning

**Hello everyone! It's me, Sabrina Grimm! Just kidding! Let's go with the name May for now (that's not my real name, but why should I tell you that?)**

**So, some of you may know my other fanfic Humor Me. I hope I can keep these going at the same time. Enjoy!**

* * *

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the Sisters Grimm. 'Cause if I did, the epilogues would have been a whole lot different.**_

* * *

"Granny!" Daphne burst into the dining room.

"Liebling, you're a little late for breakfast," Granny Relda said, wiping her hands on her apron. "Did Sabrina forget to wake you?"

"That's the problem! She won't wake up!" The Grimms looked at each other in confusion.

"What do you mean?" Veronica asked slowly.

"I mean I tried and tried to wake her up, but nothing worked!" Daphne led them all to Sabrina's bedroom. Sabrina lay on the bed like normal, her comforter bunched up at the bottom of the bed. She was curled up under one thin sheet, an arm draped over the edge of the bed.

"This is perfect!" Puck cried and began to leave to get some prank supplies but Jake grabbed him with a, "Not now."

Her parents tried in vain to wake her up, but, just as Daphne had said, nothing was working. "What do we do?" Henry almost yelled. Veronica tried to calm him down, but that obviously wasn't going to happen.

"Jake?" Relda turned to him.

Jake shrugged. "I got nothing."

In a moment, everyone began talking. Red was trying to calm down Daphne, who was hyperventilating, Puck was begging Relda to at least let him draw on Sabrina, and Jake, Veronica, and Henry were trying to find a solution. The clamor was becoming deafening when suddenly someone shouted, "Stop!"

Everyone turned to the doorway. Mr. Canis held a book in his hands, scowling at them. "I know why Sabrina's asleep," he said in a way that sounded suspiciously like growling. He began to read from the book, which was titled _So You Want to be an Everafter?_

* * *

_Chapter 4: Ormitium_

_ Once the transition from mortal to Everafter is complete, those Everafters who had a lot of unfinished problems mentally when they were human enter a dreamlike phase called Ormitium. _

_ While in Ormitium, the Everafter wanders through memories, dreams, and nightmares, and other things that were on their mind when they made the transformation. Through all of these, doors will appear that lead to the next setting, which there are normally nine of. This can be very disconcerting, and it is not always clear where and who one is._

_ Once in Ormitium, the Everafter cannot leave, unless a fairy, dwarf, or goblin goes into their mind using a Protia Lactite potion and helps them find their way through the settings. They will follow a_ **golden**_ glow, called an Ormi, through each door to get to the end. Only when this is done can both people leave Ormitium safe and sound._

_ If one is injured in Ormitium, they are not hurt in reality, but if they die, they are gone for good._

* * *

And on that lovely note, Mr. Canis finished.

"That's horrible!" Henry and Veronica said just as Daphne and Puck said, "That's awesome!"

"Why didn't I go into Ormitium?" Daphne sighed.

"Thank heavens you didn't." Henry put an arm around his daughter.

Granny turned to Jake again. "Do you have a Protia Lactite potion on you?"

Jake searched through his pockets until he found a little square vial. "Got it! So... who is going to go?"

"I'll do it." Henry snatched the potion out of Jake's hand. "If anyone has to put their life in danger for Sabrina, it should be me. She put her's in danger to save mine."

Red, who had been mostly silent until now, pointed out, "You can't be the one. It has to be a fairy, a dwarf, or a goblin."

Puck sighed. "Can we please just get this over with? It won't be fun to prank dogface if she's asleep all the time!"

Everyone turned to him, eyes full of realization. Puck figured it out the same time they did. "No!" Henry and he shouted at the same time.

"We are not sending an irresponsible, impudent, imbecile into my daughter's mind!" Henry yelled.

"I have basically no idea what you just said, but I totally agree!" Puck crossed his arms.

Granny Relda put her hands on her son's shoulders. "Puck is the only fairy I trust with Sabrina's life. He knows her and will stop at nothing to protect her." She leaned in close to Henry. "And you know why."

Henry grumbled, "This is a horrible idea."

Meanwhile, Daphne had been working on Puck. "You're the only one who can save Sabrina! You don't want her to die, do you?"

Puck squirmed. "Well, no but..."

"All of your protection, all of your body guarding, it would all be for nothing," Red chimed in.

Puck threw up his hands. "All right! Fine! I'll go save Grimm!" He turned to Relda. "But Old Lady, I demand double deserts for a week!"

Granny Relda sighed. "Fine. Tobias, is there anything else Puck should know?"

Canis skimmed through the pages. "So Puck, in each memory the Ormi will lead you to the door nearest you. In the nightmares, Sabrina will have to face her fears, and you must help her to. In the dreams, Sabrina has to embrace her deepest wishes. I'm not exactly sure what that entails, but you might have to make the dreams come true."

"Okay," Puck said, committing the steps to memory. "Find the stinkpot, do cheesy stuff, get out."

Henry was still grumbling. "I can't believe this."

"Jake," Granny said, "The potion."

"Right," he said, and handed the potion to Puck. "Okay, drink this about halfway."

Puck did as he was told, making a face.

"Now as soon as you touch Sabrina's skin, you're going to fall unconscious, so I would suggest you lie down next to her."

Puck, with his face bright red, lay down next to her, smashing his body against the wall. Daphne and Red giggled while Henry fumed.

"So now I just... touch her?" Puck asked.

Jake shrugged. "Pretty much."

Choruses of "good luck," "pucktastic," and, "this is so not going to work," echoed around the room.

Puck took a deep breath, then reached out and touched Sabrina's forehead.

"This better work, fartface," he said to her sleeping body, before falling into the dark.

* * *

**How was it? I want to know! Please review!**


	2. The First Memory

**Well, this is an unusually quick update. School is starting in 2 days so updates will be less frequent.**

**It was very hard to write this chapter in straight 3rd person, I kept switching to Puck's 1st person. Very annoying.**

**Anyway, I hope you like this chapter! Please let me know with a comment!**

**-May**

* * *

Puck couldn't see anything. Everything was dark. That's when he realized he had his eyes closed. He opened his eyes. It didn't help much.

He appeared to be in closet, based on the shoes, fur coats, and ties scattered around the tiny space. Puck looked down at himself in case Ormitium changed him in any way, but it hadn't, and he was still his clothed, smelly self.

Slowly, Puck opened the closet door, and found himself enveloped in a bear hug. He slowly pushed Sabrina away, a little alarmed by the scared expression on her face. "Jeez, Grimm, miss me much?"

Sabrina turned bright red and looked around the room. "You wish, freakbaby."

Puck observed the room himself. It was an adult bedroom, a large queen bed at one end of the room. Curled up in the bed was a young version of Daphne. _This must be a memory_, he realized. Outside a thunderstorm was raging, and lightning lit the room up every few seconds.

"This is... this is the night my parents disappeared. Can you please tell me what's going on?" _No wonder she looked so scared_, Puck thought.

Puck quickly explained everything; Ormitium, Ormi, Mr. Canis' book.

Sabrina's terror turned into anger. "Great. Just great! I would be saying some very bad words if I were not in a K+ fanfic! And of all people to send, they send you."

Puck threw his hands up. "Hey the next time you're in a life threatening situation, don't come crying to me for help!"

Suddenly, Sabrina put her hand over his mouth. "Be quiet! You might wake the fake-Daphne up!"

Puck flicked her hand away. "Nothing can wake her up! The Marshmallow sleeps like a dead person!"

"Not yet, she doesn't."

"What do you mean?"

"She only became a heavy sleeper later."

Puck was about to ask for her to elaborate (in a mean, Puck-like way) when suddenly a little golden light flashed between them. It looked like a a pixie's light, blown up ten times.

"The Ormi," Sabrina whispered.

Puck rolled his eyes. "Oh, look at little baby Grimm! She can name things she sees! Isn't she precious!"

Sabrina was about to punch him when the Ormi shot off, catching both of their attentions. The golden glow stopped and hovered over the closed door that Puck assumed led out into the hall.

They went over to it, and just as Sabrina was about to reach out and touch it the Ormi went straight through the door and with a large burst of light, the door turned golden. Both of them jumped back, and on impulse Puck reached out an arm in front of Sabrina. As soon as it became evident there was no danger, he quickly drew it back and they approached the door.

"So... do we open it?" Puck asked.

"Only one way to find out," Sabrina said and she turned the handle and opened the door.

Inside, everything was black. Puck went first, and then Sabrina followed him into the dark.

* * *

**Well, that was fun! I'm enjoying writing this story! Please don't expect the chapters to be that long, most should be around this size.**

**R&amp;R See you next time!**


	3. The First Fear

**Here's chapter 3 for you! I really like writing this fic. The characters are coming very naturally to me.**

**Please review and tell me what you're thinking!**

**\- May**

* * *

Sabrina only managed to go a few steps before she walked into… Puck.

"Hey, watch where you're going stinkbrain!"

"There nowhere I can go, thanks to you, arseface."

Eventually, after very awkward shoving, Puck smashed himself into one side of the tiny space, Sabrina into the other. They were tell-no-one-especially-Daphne close, and it was making both of them blush.

Puck looked around the small space. "God, this happened to me before!"

"What do you mean?"

"I think the space between settings is a closet." It was true, this small space did have shelves, but they were all empty. "It's strange, though. The last one had clothing everywhere… this one just has…. nothing."

Sabrina looked at the bare shelves. "That doesn't bode well."

Suddenly, a door materialized across from the now non-existent door that they entered through. Puck and Sabrina looked at it, them each other, and Sabrina slowly opened the door. She reached her head out. "Wait, this doesn't make sense, it's just…"

She never managed to finish her sentence, because Puck pushed her out of the closet. "Out of my way, dogface."

Once she recovered from her short fall, Sabrina made it her duty to punch Puck on the arm. Several times. Hard.

"Ow! You're going to… whoa," was all Puck said, because he saw the landscape around him. Which was… nothing.

Literally nothing. Everything was white; they were just floating in emptiness. Sabrina clung to Puck's arm, like a baby monkey to its mother. She could feel the panic start to rise in her throat. The scream that was trying to escape. Sabrina shut her mouth tight.

"Uh… are you… okay?" Puck said, looking down at her awkwardly.

"No." Sabrina tried to breathe.

Somehow, Puck still managed to grin at her. "So I'm guessing this is a fear?"

Sabrina nodded. How many times had she had this nightmare? The one where she floated in space, endlessly? All alone, in the darkness?

"Wait, so you're afraid of… emptiness? That's like the lamest thing I've ever heard!" Puck laughed.

The anger filled her, blinding her sense of isolation. She let go of him. "I was abandoned by my parents! I had to take care of my equally saddened little sister! I lived in an orphanage surrounded by horrible, hurt little kids! Of course I'm afraid of being alone!" Her glare would have burst him into flames if she could.

"But you're not alone! I'm right here with you," Puck pointed out.

Sabrina couldn't stop herself from smiling at him. "You're right," she said. And suddenly, a door appeared right behind them, which may or may not be an adequate description of direction, considering where they were.

The Ormi didn't even need to appear. Sabrina lunged for the door and threw herself in.

**So, how was it? Please review!**


	4. The First Dream

**Well, here's chapter four. I hope you like it! I wanted to get another chapter in because school's tomorrow! *sobs uncontrollably***

**Please review and tell me what you thought! **

**\- May**

* * *

Inside this closet, Sabrina found notebooks, pencils, backpacks, and she quickly understood the theme. So did Puck.

"School?" he screamed. "Why did it have to be school?"

"Oh, grow up," Sabrina muttered, waiting for the door to appear.

Puck glared at her. "Unfortunately, I am growing up, thanks to your stupid puberty virus!"

"Puberty isn't a… oh, forget it!" The door appeared and Sabrina dragged Puck through it. They came out inside a classroom, one that looked like Sabrina's old school.

In front of them was a class of kids Sabrina's age, but they didn't seem to notice Sabrina and Puck's strange entrance, they were to busy scribbling down notes. The teacher saw them but also didn't seem to care that they had entered through the supply closet. "Robin! Sabrina! Thank you for joining us. Your seats are at the back." He went back to teaching the lesson.

Puck looked ready to leave, so Sabrina grabbed his sleeve and pulled him to sit down at the empty desks.

Puck started to talk to Sabrina, but was given an angry look by the teacher. As soon as the teacher's back was turned Puck stuck out an anteater tongue at him.

He immediately grabbed a piece of paper from the drawer of his desk and started writing in sloppy handwriting, misspelling words everywhere. He passed it to Sabrina.

_Is this a memore?_

_ No, you idiot. It's a dream._

_ U want to b in this horribol place?_

_ All I've ever wanted was to be normal. But this isn't right. It's just… weird._

_ All theese books r giving me a rash._

Sabrina sighed. _Just do what I do._ She raised her hand.

"Yes, Sabrina?" The teacher whirled around.

"May I please use the restroom?" she asked.

"Of course."

Puck quickly got up and followed Sabrina. "Mr. Goodfellow, where exactly do you think you're going?"

"Uh… the… restroom?"

"Oh, well, next time please raise your hand." Puck smirked and left the room.

Sabrina dragged him into an empty classroom. "So what do we do, fairy boy?"

"Don't ask me!"

"You're the one who's supposed to guide me through this!"

Puck shrugged. "All I know is that we're supposed to make your dream come true, or something stupid and girly like that."

Sabrina rolled her eyes. "Well, that's easy!" She steered him back into the hall. Then, suddenly, her entire expression changed. "I'm sorry, are you a new student here."

Puck caught on. "Yes! I… moved here from Greece. I don't think I want to go to this school, though, if learning will make me as ugly as you."

Just as Sabrina began to wind up her fist the Ormi appeared between them. It hovered for a few seconds, and then zoomed off.

Puck grabbed Sabrina, picked her up bridal style and flew like a bullet, nearly smashing into people and walls. He twisted his body to shield Sabrina from the force, but the friction and speed still pushed the air out of her lungs. She felt herself choking, and just as she ran out of breath the Ormi stopped in front of a janitor's closet.

No one was in sight and Puck quickly put Sabrina down. She had a coughing fit, and Puck awkwardly patted her back.

She glared at Puck as the Ormi enveloped the door. "Go a little slower next time, buster."

"Well, I'm sorry that I was trying to follow the thing that's going to _save your life_!"

Sabrina crossed her arms. "You do know that you always say that you're a villain of the worst kind, but you spend an awful lot of time saving my life."

Puck was speechless for all of five seconds, but then came back with, "You do know you're wearing a dress."

Sabrina smirked. "No I'm n…"

She looked down. She was wearing a plain, ankle length white dress, with white lace puffed sleeves. Sabrina groaned, then pointed at the door. "Just get inside."

Puck stepped in, sneering, and Sabrina closed the door behind them.

* * *

**R&amp;R I'll be back!**


	5. The Second Memory

**Hello! I'm baaaaack! I hope you are all doing well. I certainly am. So here's another super long chapter. It was difficult to write (you'll see why) so please tell me how I did.**

**Please review!**

**\- May**

* * *

This closet was filled with junk, and smelled of things Sabrina didn't want to think about.

Puck looked around. "_This_ closet I like."

Sabrina rolled her eyes, then opened the door that had just materialized and stepped out into… Puck's room.

"Please don't tell me this is one of your dreams," Puck said, coming into his room.

"You wish," Sabrina replied, searching the piles of trash for a door. "Are there even any doors here?"

Puck scratched at his ear. "Uh… oh yeah! There's one by the tree where I keep all my prank sup…" He turned to Sabrina, who was grinning. "You didn't hear that."

"I didn't?" Sabrina said, mentally calculating how many explosives she would might need to eradicate his supplies.

"Just, c'mon stinkpot." Puck grabbed her sleeve to guide the way around the piles of junk, animals, and multiple bounce castles that littered the grass floor. If Sabrina had the courage to stand the smell, she might have even wanted to explore his room and see what was hiding in it. Honestly, she wouldn't be surprised to find cities.

Suddenly, a burst of light lit up the sky. Upon closer examination, the burst of light was a firework. As the two rounded the next junk pile, looking at the firework in wonder, they came upon a slightly younger Puck, sitting on his trash throne, wearing military medals. He was surrounded by chimps, and the scene was all but too familiar to both Sabrina and Puck.

Sabrina just stood there in shock, while Puck thought fast and hid in a nearby tree before his younger self could see him.

"Sullivan, front and center!" Puck commanded. "Tell me the first rule of war."

The monkey did a bit of screaming and throwing poop.

"That's right Sullivan. Kill or be killed," Puck said, and gave him a match. The chimp eagerly went and lit up a firework.

That was when Puck noticed Sabrina. "What do you want?" he asked.

Now, Sabrina hadn't read too many time travel books. Still, she knew that it was a bad idea to change things that had happened before. So she searched her mind for whatever she could remember of this conversation.

She couldn't remember what she'd said exactly, but there had been something about donuts.

"There are donuts in the kitchen."

"Are they glazed?" Puck said, jumping off his throne. Sabrina unconsciously moved a bit away from him.

"Probably? And I think… Uncle Jake bought them?" Somewhere from a tree nearby, faint snickering could be heard.

"I don't want anything from him."

"Why not?" Sabrina was guessing now, but she basically remembered nothing from there on out until The Event, as Sabrina called it.

"He's hogging the old lady. Just 'cause he's her real son," Puck crossed his arms.

"That's because she missed him!"

"Why do you care, anyway?"

Sabrina could take it from here, she was so used to arguing with Puck.

"_I don't!_"

"Good!"

"Good!"

More snickering from the tree.

"If you must know, I've been insulted," Puck said.

"What? Who insulted you?"

"All of you," Puck yelled. "I have an impeccable reputation as a scoundrel. I have been banned by thousands of ha…"

Knowing this speech lasted for a long time, Sabrina cut him off with a "So?"

"So? _So?! _So, I threw it all away to protect this family and not one of you appreciates it. I'm ruined and you have all turned your back on me for _Uncle Jake. _He'll save the family, blah, blah, blah!"

Sabrina knew what was coming. And she was incredibly scared of it. Still, she was afraid of the consequences that might come of messing up her memory and so she continued on the best she could.

"Of course we appreciate you. Why wouldn't we?"

Puck's expression changed drastically. "You…you do?"

Sabrina shook her head at him. "Duh! Yeah, we do!"

"You're in love with me! I knew it!"

"No!"

"You want me to be your boyfriend, don't you," he said, wings suddenly appearing. Sabrina began to back away. Just as he flew over and The Event nearly took place Sabrina was tugged up by her waist and lifted off the ground.

"I'm sorry Grimm, but this is way too weird. We're out of here." Real Puck said, flying off with her.

Puck stared up at himself, open-mouthed. "You…she…"

Sabrina slapped her forehead. So much for messing up her memory. Hopefully her theory was wrong and Puck didn't change anything, forever.

When they arrived at the door, Puck dropped Sabrina abruptly on the ground. They stared at each other for a minute, not daring to say anything.

Finally, Sabrina broke the silence. "Is that the door?" she asked, pointing at an old wooden door lying on top of a pile of junk.

"Yup," Puck said, walking over to it.

"And are those your prank supplies?" Sabrina pointed at a large heap of increasingly disgusting jars of glop, insects, and paint.

"Maaaaaaaybe," Puck said, opening the door and jumping into it. His cheeks glowed tomato red.

Sabrina took a minute to reflect before following him. That was probably the weirdest thing she had ever experienced. Ever. Puck had just saved her from himself. In a really weird way. Sabrina smiled to herself. Honestly, she wouldn't have minded if either one of the Pucks had STOP REFLECTING, she told herself.

So she jumped in right after Puck.

But not before smashing most of his prank jars.

* * *

**That was fun! I hope you liked it!**

**R&amp;R See you next time!**


	6. The Second Fear

**I'm sorry I haven't updated this past week. I go to a more advanced school and so the work has been a pain to keep up with. Just my second week I had a paper due, and only two days to do it!**

**Anyway, please let me know if you enjoyed this chapter! I've never really written an action sequence before, so I'd love to know how I did.**

**\- May**

* * *

The closet was made out of stone. "What?" Sabrina said, looking around. "I didn't think there are stone closets."

Puck rolled his eyes. "Of course there are. There were _tons_ back in my castle."

"All right, Your Royal Idiotness, step out of the closet."

As soon as they were out of the closet, Puck yelled, "No! Go back in!" But it was too late. The door had disappeared. Leaving them alone with an angry Jabberwock.

Needless to say, Sabrina was a little startled. They were in what might be a castle; the stone and torches were causing her theory, but Sabrina didn't remember hearing about any castles having dead-ends, like the one they were cornered at right now.

So, maybe it was because she was startled that she wasn't moving. Puck, who had immediately drawn his sword and was currently flying about the Jabberwock's ugly head, yelled at her angrily. "Sabrina! Run! Do something!"

Sabrina snapped back to the present and looked around the room for what she could possibly use as a weapon. The torches. Sabrina ran to the wall and tore one down. It was substantially long, maybe two feet, although a longer one would have been better, but Sabrina was just a little pressed for time and so she grasped it in her hands.

Evidently, Puck was fighting a losing battle, so Sabrina ran up to the Jabberwock and waved the torch around. It didn't work. She pressed the fire into its scales. It didn't work.

"Your mother couldn't even bite a Bandersnatch!" Sabrina screamed.

That worked.

Sabrina muttered various curses as she ran away from the creature, only to find she had nowhere to run. Pressed up against the wall, she closed her eyes and tried to mentally pull herself away from oncoming doom. She knew that if she died now, she would never get out of Ormitium.

Suddenly, an earsplitting shriek filled the room. Puck pulled his sword out of the monster's back as it sank to the floor. Just as it hit the floor with a sickening "thunk" the Ormi appeared and flew out into the hall. Puck scooped up Sabrina and followed it in hot pursuit.

"I can't believe it's dead!" Sabrina said, a little breathless.

"It's not dead," Puck said.

"Of course it's…"

A Jabberwocky roar found its way to her ears.

"Not dead," Sabrina sighed. The Ormi stopped and illuminated a door in the stone wall. Just as the Jabberwocky appeared around the corner, Puck all but threw himself and Sabrina into to the door and slammed the door in its face.

* * *

**Well, that's that! R&amp;R!**


	7. The Second Dream

**Hey, everyone! Sorry I haven't updated recently. School's been really difficult and everything on the site seems to be slowing down a bit.**

**Here's a chapter to keep you satisfied. I'm really glad how well this fic had been received. I thought people might not like it.**

**Please review!**

**-May**

* * *

The closet they were in smelled like lilies and clean sheets. Sabrina breathed it in, trying to calm herself down despite how afraid she was of what was going to happen.

Puck wrinkled his face. "Ew. It smells like something cute went and died here."

Sabrina rolled her eyes. "I don't know how we ever got married. We would never be able to choose air fresheners."

"Or not call each other names," said Puck, crossing his arms.

Sabrina smiled at him. "Like fairy boy."

"Or stink pot."

"Pus brain."

"Dogface."

"Your Royal Idiotness."

"Grimm." They stood there, pushed up against the wall, grinning at each other.

The door materialized. "Get your butt out of the closet," Sabrina said, still smiling.

Her smile vanished when she stepped out after him. It was her old room, its plain white walls cluttered with her old furniture. The light from the large window poured in, coloring everything with sunshine like a gold crayon on empty paper.

Sabrina couldn't stop the tears from rolling down her face. She had missed this room so much. Here she had grown up. Here she had been normal. And something about Puck being there, in the room she had never imagined him in, made her feel happy.

"Uh, are you okay?" Puck asked Sabrina, as always a little disturbed by seeing her break her tough-girl shtick.

"This was my room back in New York City," Sabrina said, wiping her tears on her dress's sleeve.

"Oh." Puck looked around. "Then hasn't your dream already come true? How do we get the dumb door to appear?"

Sabrina eyed the dollhouse in the corner, just as she had left it the day before her parents had vanished. She really had been a dollhouse fan, before anything strange happened. "Do you want to play with dolls?"

Puck shrugged. "Why not? I'm probably going to die in this crazy place anyway."

They sat down by the dollhouse, Sabrina picked up her favorite one, Lila. A few stray tears slid down her face as she tucked it into the little bed on the second floor. Puck chose the father doll and placed it in the kitchen on the first floor.

"Dad?" Sabrina-Lila called. "What's for breakfast?"

"Probably something purple," Puck-Father says. "Oh crap! It's a werewolf!"

Sabrina smiled at the dolls as they endured a werewolf fight. They made it out unscathed, except for the arm that the father doll loses.

After the battle, Sabrina and Puck fell backward onto the carpet, laughing.

"If you ever tell anyone that I played dolls with you, Grimm, I will personally coat your room in glue," Puck muttered to her.

"Don't worry, your lame secret's safe with me."

"It's not lame!"

"Yes it is. Who cares if you played with dolls?"

"Don't you know I have a reputation to keep?"

"Puck, you've already rescued me arguably four times while we've been in Ormitium. You've totally soiled that reputation."

Puck sighed. "I get sucked into things too easily."

Sabrina rolled her eyes. "Well, at least _I_ had fun."

The Ormi lit up between them and slammed into the closet door.

Sabrina stood up, "I guess that's our cue to leave."

Puck leaned back on his elbows. "I don't really want to. We're probably going to get our heads cut off or something."

"Actually," Sabrina said, "I think I've figured out a patter to the Ormitium settings. I believe it goes: memory, fear, dream. And if this was a dream…"

"The next one's a memory," Puck said, opening the door.

Trying to think what would be important enough that Ormitium would choose it, Sabrina and Puck entered the closet.

**Phew, another chapter over and done!**

**R&amp;R, please!**


	8. The Third Memory

**I feel terrible that haven't been able to update in the past two weeks! I've been trying to update every weekend, but school and extracurriculars are making that exceedingly difficult. i'll do my best to update every week.**

**On the plus side, this is my favorite chapter so far, and I'd love to know how I did. So, like always, please review!**

**-May**

* * *

The closet was filled with birdcages. Any size, color, shape, you name it, it was there. Sabrina and Puck tried as hard as they to not make eye contact, because needless to say there was little space inside the closet.

Sabrina winced as a cage door swung open and jammed into her back. "Ugh," she grunted. "This is like a seriously messed up version of 7 Minutes in Heaven."

"What's 7 Minutes in Heaven?" Puck asked, scrunching up his nose.

Sabrina quickly changed the subject. "What memory of mine has birdcages in it?"

They looked around for a minute, trying to figure it out. They both got it at the same time.

"Moth," Sabrina said.

"When she poisoned you," Puck said, nodding slowly.

Sabrina smiled. "It's pay-back time." And together they made a plan.

* * *

When Moth turned around with the poisoned goblets, she smiled. Sabrina was standing there innocently; completely helpless about what was going to happen. Of course, Moth had no clue that Puck was on the ceiling, birdcages in hand.

Moth handed one of the goblets to Sabrina. "To Puck," she said, raising her glass in a toast-like manner.

To Moth's surprise, Sabrina laughed, not doing anything.

Moth tried to control her anger. "Why aren't you drinking?"

Sabrina smiled at her. "Because I'm savoring the moment before I do this…"

And she punched Moth in the face.

Moth shrank back, still graceful despite her now bleeding nose. "What… how could you…"

"Surprise, piggy!" Puck screamed, diving headlong and bashing Moth with the birdcages.

* * *

And then Puck and Sabrina did some things that I'm not going to write about, because they were pretty violent and not exactly good guy-ish. I think they were probably just, as my mother likes to say, getting their ya-yas out. Kids.

However, I will just mention that Moth deserved most of it, because, well, she's pretty evil. Still, Puck and Sabrina didn't kill her. They just _attacked_ her. And I can't really say Moth was hurt, because I mean, she's a fragment of a memory, right? Things that aren't real can't get hurt.

If you haven't realized by now, at this point I'm just making excuses for Puck and Sabrina.

* * *

So, Moth groaning on the floor behind them, they followed the Ormi back to the door they had come from.

"Payback," Sabrina said, following Puck into the next closet.

* * *

**Oh my God, that was fun! R&amp;R!**


	9. The Third Fear

**I got this chapter out early, because I'm off for a small vacation this weekend. I hope you guys like it. It think Sabrina's fear in this chapter may be far-fetched, but it was fun to write about, anyway.**

**There will be approximately two more chapters after this, one of which is an epilogue, so I would appreciate some reviews containing ideas on what to do next, and how I've been doing on this story. Thanks!**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**-May**

* * *

Sabrina made her way out of the closet tentatively, knowing that this one was going to be a fear. Both she and Puck had scoured their brains for a fear worth having a setting in Ormtitium, but they came up blank.

When Sabrina saw what was in front of her, she immediately paled, feeling the nausea begin to settle in her stomach.

Puck stood next to her, taking in their surroundings. "Wait. You're telling me you're afraid of… a barbershop?" He doubled over laughing.

"I'm not afraid of barbershops!" Sabrina said, slapping his shoulder and wishing once again that she wasn't wearing a dress. "I'm just afraid of getting my hair cut."

Puck's laughter increased.

A woman approached them. Her apron's pockets were full of combs, scissors and hair ties. "Are you ready for your shave?"

Sabrina went mute. Puck, sensing he was needed, composed himself. "Uh… could we have a second?" he asked.

"Of course." The woman smiled and headed back to the front desk.

Sabrina began to shake.

"All right, Grimm," Puck said, pushing her toward the hair-cutting chair. "Time for a makeover."

Sabrina dug her heels into the carpeted floor. "No way. No way, no way, no way."

"Why not?" Puck said, throwing up his hands, exasperated. "What's so bad about getting your hair cut? Even I'm okay with that!" He noted that was probably why her hair was so long.

"I don't want it to change the way I look," Sabrina whispered. "I don't want to look different."

"You're not going to look different! You'll just be bald. I wonder why Ormitium won't let you cut your hair like normal anyway. I guess shaved was just one more step."

Sabrina hugged herself. She always felt cold when she was stressed. "I miss Daphne."

"And what would Daphne say about shaving your head?"

Sabrina smiled. "'That is so gravy!'"

"Exactly. Now go be brave like your sister, you chicken, and get your hair shaved."

Sabrina looked at him, then marched up to the chair and sat in it. As the woman started up the razor, she felt second thoughts swirl in her head. "I'll look ugly," she said to Puck, who was standing next to her.

Puck rolled his eyes. "Shaving your head doesn't make people ugly. And it's not like you could ever look ugly." He stared at himself in the mirror across from them. Sabrina stared at Puck as he stared at the mirror. And piles of blonde hair fell to the floor.

* * *

Sabrina looked at herself in the mirror, at her shaved head, her still beautiful face. Puck was right. Nothing had changed.

The Ormi appeared right in front of her nose and lit up the closest door with a golden glow. Puck mock-politely opened the door for her, and she elbowed him in the stomach as she stepped in.

**I've shaved my off my hair for charity once before. It was kind of nice actually. R&amp;R, please!**


	10. The Third Dream

**As a person who doesn't even read fanfiction romance, this chapter is a pretty big achievement for me.**

**All right, so, there is going to be one more chapter, an epilogue type thing, after this. I hope you guys enjoyed this story! I certainly did.**

**So please review! Tell me:**

**1\. What you liked.**

**2\. What you didn't like.**

**3\. Any questions you have.**

**4\. What you want me to do next.**

**-May**

* * *

As usual, Puck and Sabrina smashed themselves into their different sides of the closet, trying to get as far away from each other as humanly (and Everafterly) possible. The unusual thing, however, was that Sabrina's side was covered in roses, and Puck's side was covered in gook, small dead animals, and basically smelled like dying souls.

"Looks like we've got the wedding fragrance thing covered after all," Sabrina said, looking around.

Puck sighed. "Just one more step completed leading to the worst day of my life."

"We're not getting married, remember?"

"I know, even though you're desperate to."

"In your dreams!"

"I think you mean _your_ dreams."

"You better shut up, buttface."

"My face is… hey, your hair is back!"

"Really?" Sabrina felt her head. "Thank goodness!" She pushed open the door and walked out into… air. The closet was right over the ocean.

Just as she was about to fall a hand grabbed the back of her dress and lifted her up into the air.

"Do you see any land?" Puck shouted down to her.

"Don't think so," she called back.

"Wait… is that… I think I see a boat!" He flew in its direction and they plopped down in it; it was empty. It was a small rowboat, painted a soft, light blue. Attached to it were two wooden oars but, unfortunately, no motor.

"Well, I guess we better start rowing," Puck said. Sabrina nodded. Both of them didn't move.

"Okay, so row!" Sabrina said, irritated.

"I'm royalty! I can't allow myself to labor that way." He lifted up his nose.

Sabrina rolled her eyes. "Fine! I'll do it if you're so nervous about hurting your little royal arms." She paddled for a good quarter of an hour. Although the water was still and they moved quickly, they made no headway. No land was spotted, nor any birds or fish.

Sabrina wiped her brow. "This is hopeless!"

"Let me do it!" Puck grabbed the oars out of her hands and rowed for another ten minutes. No luck. Puck balled his hands into fists, frustrated. "If this is a dream, then it has to happen right now. This is so pointless! Stupid Grimm, pulling me into Ormitium. Stupid Grimm family, choosing me over everyone else."

Sabrina took in everything around her: Puck, the water, the now setting sun, the boat. And then she figured it out.

"Puck."

"What?"

"We need to kiss."

"What? Why?" He smirked. "Is this a dream?"

"No, a nightmare. Let's just get it over with."

"Seriously?"

"Just do it, okay!"

"Fine."

He let go of the oars, and they pressed their lips together for approximately one and a half seconds. Then they separated.

"If you ever, and I mean EVER, tell anyone what just happened, I will murder both you and your stuffed unicorn in your sleep."

"With my reputation to keep? Never."

Sabrina smiled. And light suddenly surrounded them, ten times stronger than the Ormi, and they were gone.

* * *

**Review time! *Waits in front of mailbox impatiently***


	11. The End

**Well, this is it guys. The last chapter. I'm sorry it took so long to be written. I was busy fighting my archenemy: school.**

**If you review, (and please do,) I want you to tell me specific things you liked and didn't like, so that I can improve for next time.**

**Yours in Pucktasticness,**

**May**

* * *

Sabrina was uncomfortable. Something was touching her forehead. She opened her eyes and gave a little yell. Her yell woke up Puck, who was lying across from Sabrina on her bed, his fingers on her forehead. Both of them sat up, with Puck yelling, "What just happened?" while Sabrina cried, "Are we still in Ormitium?"

Granny, Jake, Red, Daphne, Veronica, Henry, and Mr. Canis stood at the side of the bed, where they had been waiting impatiently. Daphne flung her arms around Sabrina. "Never do that again!" she said to her big sister.

"How long have we been in Ormitium?" Sabrina demanded of the adults.

Granny frowned. "Lieblings, you were asleep for all of five minutes."

"What!" Puck said. "We were there for hours, or at least, like, forty-five minutes."

"That's mucho-crazio," Daphne said, crossing her arms.

Jake turned to Mr. Canis. "Is that how long it normally takes?"

Mr. Canis flipped through the pages of_ So You Want to be an Everafter?_ "It doesn't say anything about that in here."

"Most dreams last from five to twenty minutes," Red said quietly. "Maybe it was the same with Ormitium."

Everyone turned to her. "How did you know that?" Jake asked.

Red shrugged. "I've been reading some non-fiction stuff recently."

Veronica hugged her daughter. "So what did you two do in Ormitium?"

Puck and Sabrina glanced at each other.

"Nothing!"

* * *

**Before anyone asks, I don't have anymore stories planned at the moment, but I'll still be on the site, and the little Sisters Grimm corner of my mind is still churning out ideas. So I'll see you around!**


End file.
